


Yes, I Do

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Ellick Week 2020 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 7, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Songfic, Songs, Team as Family, Wedding, and sweetness, ellickweek, happiness, lots of happiness, my biggest project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Day 7: "I'm getting married today"The Ellick weeding we want and need.This fic has pictures and songs linked within.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710628
Comments: 37
Kudos: 47





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248499) by [indestinatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus). 



> This is finally out!!!!! My biggest project and my baby. I really hope you guys will like it! The reading process will be much more enjoyable if you click into the links for pictures and listen to the songs! Now now, we have a wedding to attend ;)

"Ellie sweetheart? Do you need help with the dress? You've been in there for a while" Barbara knocked on the bathroom door and asked.

"I'm okay mom, coming out in a moment" Ellie yelled back to reply.

Inside the bathroom, Ellie was looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

[She was dressed in a crisp white floor length wedding dress, with lacy long sleeves and an open neckline.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9af8fd44999792b0542e419270abd743/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-1d/s640x960/7ab35d51df1d2517dc7657642bab4f668f82cba1.png)

The dress was stunning, she loved it so much. And she was also sure Nick would love it too.

Speaking of Nick, Ellie blushed at the fact that she's marrying him today. The love of her life, the man who saved her over and over again.

Still finding this a bit surreal, Ellie smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and turned to exit the bathroom.

Barbara and Raymond Bishop both gasped when they saw their youngest stepping out of the bathroom.

"Oh Ellie, you're looking gorgeous, my sweetheart" Barbara had tears in her eyes already.

"Please mom, don't cry, not yet" Ellie sniffled slightly, hoping the joke could lighten up the air.

Raymond just stood behind the two most important women in his life, he's at a loss of words.

"Mom, dad..." Ellie whispered, eyes widening, _**"I'm getting married today."**_

"Yes sweetheart, you are. I am so happy for you, my princess" Barbara wiped at her eyes, couldn't really hold back the tears.

Raymond still hadn't said anything. He wasn't a man with much words anyways. He just took a step forward and pulled Ellie in for a hug, careful of her dress, and kissed the top of her head.

Meanwhile in another room across the hall, Nick was putting on his suit jacket, completing his whole outfit.

"Oh Nicky, look at you" Lucia exclaimed, looking at her brother.

"Damn Uncle Nick, you look so good" Amanda couldn't help, "Auntie Ellie's gonna faint seeing you"

"Amanda, watch your mouth, young lady" Lucia warned with a mock-glare, not much convincing as she couldn't hold her face stern. She actually agreed with her daughter internally.

Nick chuckled, he liked this suit very much too. And that's saying something cause he was not much of a formal attire guy.

[But this gray tuxedo with white dress shirt and a champagne-coloured tie, finished with a pocket square and a boutonniere, this one had his heart.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2a76c2afa3a8e09a19c0709753c1a24c/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-93/s400x600/579cfafbaca313cabedcd331a41c721d35af1dd1.jpg)

And it hit him. He was wearing this suit because of a certain woman that had his heart, and he was marrying her today.

"Lucia..." Nick looked at his older sister, eyes wide with a bit of disbelief, _**"I'm getting married today"**_

"Yes baby bro, you are" Lucia stood in front of Nick, hands lifting to smooth out the lapel of the suit, "I'm so proud of you, and Mama would be too" 

The last part of Lucia's word had the pair of sibling falling into a moment of silence, foreheads pressed together, remembering their late mother.

Three heads poked into the room following a knock on the door.

"Hey brothers" Ellie turned to greet her three brothers, a soft smile on her face.

"Woah--"

"El--"

"Damn--" 

The Bishop boys were stunned by their little sister's beauty in the wedding dress.

Ellie let out a delightful laugh at her brothers' reaction, while their parents chuckled.

"We're gonna be with the others" Barbara picked up her husband hand and led him out of the room, leaving the space for their children.

"Earth to brothers" Ellie snapped her fingers in front of them, getting their attention.

"Ellie, you are absolutely stunning" George was the first one to recover, reaching out to squeeze Ellie's hand.

"Thanks George" Ellie blushed, "I love this dress too"

"Gosh I can't believe you're getting married" John sighed, "It feels like it's only yesterday you're running around us to get us play with you"

"Right? Our baby sis grow up so fast!" Robbie threw his hands up dramatically, earning another laugh from Ellie.

"Robbie, I'm not six for a long time already" 

"I don't care! You are the baby of the family no matter" Robbie reached out to ruffle Ellie's head, but she ducked away swiftly.

"Don't mess up my hair! I sat there for hours to have it set!" Ellie exclaimed, sending her brother a mock-glare.

Robert held his hands up in mock-surrender, earning a laugh from their other two brothers.

"Okay Robbie quit messing with her" George spoke up, "John you got the thing?" 

"Yeah" John took a delicate box out for his pants pocket, and handed it to his sister "Here, Ellie"

"What is this?" Ellie asked, receiving the box.

"Open it" Robbie prompted, "It's a gift from the three of us"

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2a76c2afa3a8e09a19c0709753c1a24c/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-93/s400x600/579cfafbaca313cabedcd331a41c721d35af1dd1.jpg)[Inside the box, it's a rose gold bracelet with the words "Love never ends" engraved on it.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/14e66604e6ac3c2960cde56e94e81c3c/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-06/s1280x1920/d54a216c85efb302005393dc87892dd9a412bbe5.jpg)

"Oh my gosh" Ellie whispered with tears in her eyes, "This is so beautiful"

"Always remember this baby sis," John took the bracelet out of the box and held it with the engraved side facing Ellie, and smiled softly "Love never ends"

Ellie nodded, trying her best not to cry and ruin her make up.

"Wanna put it on?" George asked, taking the box from Ellie so she could hold out her wrist for John to put it on.

"It's perfect, thank you"

The door opened after a knock, revealing Gibbs on the other side.

"Torres" 

"Hey Gibbs" 

"We'll let you two talk," Lucia nodded to Gibbs and kissed Nick on his cheek, before motioning for her daughter to come with her, "Come on Amanda"

"Looking good, Nick" Gibbs walked to stand in front of Nick, hands going to fix the tie for him.

"Thanks Gibbs" Nick's heart felt this warmth with his boss's gesture.

Honestly, over the years Gibbs had became a father figure to Nick. He was like the closest thing of a father he could ever get.

"How ya holding up?" Gibbs smirked while asking, taking a step back to look at Nick all over once again.

"Happy, nervous. Kinda not believing this is happening"

"Torres, this is happening. You and Bishop, you two are good" Gibbs took small object out of his suit jacket's inner pocket, and handed it to Nick, "Here"

Nick took it from Gibbs, confused as he studied it.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/14e66604e6ac3c2960cde56e94e81c3c/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-06/s1280x1920/d54a216c85efb302005393dc87892dd9a412bbe5.jpg)[It a tiny glass bottle with a slip of paper hanging in it, saying "Rule 0: Never let her go".](https://66.media.tumblr.com/757aaa25706cc158da434d18a9d84fea/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-6a/s400x600/bc7b124dcbfb15d26d4720f84512b02574d5dfe0.jpg)

"From now on, that's the only rule in your life" Gibbs gently patted Nick on his should while he stared at the gift in awe.

"Gibbs... Thank you"

"Ellie? It's almost time" Kasie, Ellie's maid of honor, came into the room and informed her.

Ellie stood up from her chair at the vanity, smoothing her hands down her dress yet again. She took several deep breaths, and looked at Kasie.

"Kase... I'm so nervous"

"I will be scared if you aren't" Kasie joked, going over to the table and picked up the flower crown.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/757aaa25706cc158da434d18a9d84fea/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-6a/s400x600/bc7b124dcbfb15d26d4720f84512b02574d5dfe0.jpg)[Ellie had opted a simple yet elegant flower crown instead of a veil, not wanting it to get in the way if it's windier than they expected.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/67c2a3ad5fd47763fb4e033bbb5574a8/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-44/s640x960/849e91914cbf8accfffa40621ffdc7c0261b88f0.jpg)

Ellie chuckled along, thankful for Kasie to ease a bit of her nerves.

"There you go" Kasie carefully placed the flower crown in place on top of Ellie's head and took a step back, "You look perfect, Ellie. I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you Kasie" Ellie smiled softly at her friend, turning to see herself one last time in the mirror. She never felt this beautiful before, now she knew what the others meant about the unique kinda of beauty on your wedding day.

"Your dad is waiting outside, one last thing and we are good to go" Kasie reminded, picking up the delicate bouquet from its box and handed it to the bride.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/67c2a3ad5fd47763fb4e033bbb5574a8/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-44/s640x960/849e91914cbf8accfffa40621ffdc7c0261b88f0.jpg)[The bouquet was put together with soft pink and white roses, along with some purple lining flowers to go with the blue in Ellie's flower crown.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2961ba795a3bda6e1583e11249fd5567/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-1e/s640x960/233827f7f9dac4e5eff38489c959a1ebb1bfcab5.jpg)

Ellie held the bouquet with both of her hands and brought it up to her nose, closing her eyes to take a deep breath inhaling the fresh flowery scent. She thought of Nick, her soon-to-be husband.

And when she opened her eyes, there's a new kind of glint in there, a glint of pure happiness.

"Let's go"

"Hey Nick, time to head down" McGee, the best man of Nick, walked into the room, announcing it's time.

Nick stopped his pacing and looked at McGee like a deer caught in the headlights.

McGee couldn't hold back the smirk. This was just a priceless and rare look on Nick.

"Come on man, don't let your bride waiting. You have to be down there before her"

"Okay, how do I look?" Nick asked, straightening out his suit jacket and fixed his tie again.

"Damn perfect" McGee said sincerely, "I'm happy for you bro" 

"Thanks man. Last check, you got the ring? We can't have that happening"

"Yes Nick, it's safe in here" McGee patted the little bulge over his pants pocket, "I will pass it to Tony when we get down there and he will instruct Tali to present it"

"Okay, good" Nick swiped his forehead for any sweat he might have worked up from all the pacing and the nerves wrecking him.

"Calm down Nick, everything is good. The only thing now is to get you down there and wait for Ellie to walk down the isle"

Nick nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eye. He thought of Ellie, his soon-to-be wife.

And when he opened his eyes, there's a new kind of light in there, a light of pure love.

"Let's go"


	2. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip: if you want to have the songs playing while you read, open the links in a new tab, they are all YouTube videos of the songs.

[<Track 001: Canon in D>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ptk_1Dc2iPY&list=PLxzidOZIXG1mHB0GEGISORNFpptmBkS5o&index=2&t=0s)

[Birds chimed and the leaves rustled as soft autumn breeze blew by. On the garden, guests were seated on rows of wooden chairs, facing the altar with an evergreen arc.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f0152878d5831748d4d99acb9ad153aa/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-53/s640x960/e9e5b7cc96b54c28ca5303709843cf54d814aa23.jpg)

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this lovely occasion. For those who might not know me, I'm Jack Sloane, I worked with our bride and groom in NCIS for long, and I'll be today's host and officiant. On behalf of them, I would like to thank you all for coming. We all gathered here today in this refreshing nature to celebrate the formation of a new family, to celebrate the commitment between two lovers, and most of all, to celebrate love. I am very honored to be there witnessing Nick and Ellie felling into love and growing to better together, and very honored to be here witnessing them tying the knot. Today, they are entering a new stage of life as a unit, as husband and wife. I have to say, look how far they have come. Now, please give it up with your utmost sincerity to welcome the groom of today."

Clapping and cheering filled the air as Nick walked down the isle, McGee following behind.

He shot Jack a grateful smile when he stopped at his spot in front of her.

"May I invite the representative on behalf of the groom's family to come forward?" Jack asked, eyes drifting to Gibbs as he stood from his chair on the front row.

Gibbs walked to stand behind Nick, along side with McGee. He looked proud.

"And now, please give it up again for the bride" Jack announced, and all eyes turned to the back of the garden.

[<Track 002: First man>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9oaWAje43k&list=PLxzidOZIXG1mHB0GEGISORNFpptmBkS5o&index=3&t=0s)

"Ellie" Raymond was stunned by his youngest daughter, now glowing in happiness and love, "My pretty little princess"

"Hey dad" Ellie flashed a small smile to her dad, already starting to feel the emotions.

"Shall we?" Raymond held out his arm for Ellie to hook hers around his.

The father and daughter walked towards the garden, Ellie's hand gripping tightly on her father's.

"Ellie, remember when you were small you always talked about wanting to get married on the grass?" 

"I remember that dad," Ellie let out a small laugh, and looked around her, "this feels like a dream come true"

"It is a dream come true, princess, you found your prince" Raymond had to exhale heavily, "Nick is you true prince, Ellie, the one you deserve to have"

"Dad..." A tear slid down Ellie face, which got wiped away carefully by Raymond.

"I love you Ellie, you are always my little girl you know that right?"

Ellie never seen her dad cry before, she looked up at this man, the first man who loved her unconditionally since the day she's born.

"I know daddy, I love you too"

Nick came into Ellie's sight when she stopped at the bottom of the isle, and her whole world slowed down.

Nick was standing there, his features shining under the light streams of sun steeping through layers of leaves.

And he never looked this perfect to her.

When Ellie came into Nick's sight, he felt like he's gonna faint.

Ellie was standing right there, her whole being glowing like she's some angel descending from heaven.

And she never looked this gorgeous to him.

With Kasie leading the way, Ellie walked down the isle with her dad holding her hand.

Her vision was blurred by tears, but the images of her story with Nick were flashing before her were so clear.

As they reached the altar, she smiled at Jack and opened up a similar grateful smile like Nick did earlier.

Jack smiled back before clearing her throat and getting the crowd's attention.

"Today we are witnessing the choice of two lovers had make to devote their lives to each other. And their choice is supported and blessed by family and friends. May I ask who has the honor to present this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do, on behalf of family and friends" Raymond spoke up, looking at Ellie with tears in his eyes once again.

Jack nodded, signaling a go-ahead to Raymond.

He took a deep breath and kissed the back of Ellie's hand, before handing it over to Nick, who intertwined his fingers with hers immediately.

"Treat her like the princess she is, Nick. Be her prince"

"You have my word" 

Raymond took a step back and stood beside Kasie, who handed him a napkin with a warm smile.

"Now, may I ask who has the honor to present this man to be married to this woman?"

"I do, on behalf of family and friends" Gibbs stepped forward to stand between Nick and Ellie.

Jack nodded again, the smile on her face only got wider.

"Bishop, take care of his heart, will ya?" Gibbs placed a hand on their conjoined ones, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Yes boss" Ellie sniffled and chuckled. 

And this time, it's Nick's turn to tear up.

"Now is where we get to the part that legally binds the bride and the groom together, as husband and wife, as life partners. The love between two people is not granted by the ceremony, there are no such ceremonies having that kind of power. What we do here today is, to offer you two an occasion, a chance to express your affirmation once again on this choice you made to share the rest of your lives with each other."

Jack paused, taking a breath before asking the question.

"Do you, Nicolas Torres, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Nick could felt his heart beating so fast. He looked down to his hands holding Ellie's, then looked back up at the woman in front of him.

This woman, his Ellie, in a few more moments she would be his wife. Nick swallowed hard, mouth suddenly so dry.

He looked right into Ellie's teary eyes and said,

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Eleanor Raye Bishop, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ellie was seeing stars and she felt like she's dreaming. Everything were blurry except the man before her.

This man, her Nick, her almost husband. Ellie closed her eyes for a moment, and breathed.

When she reopened her eyes, she smiled brightly and said,

"Yes, I do."

"Vows are written by the bride and the groom themselves, expressing their love and faith in each other, as well as their promises and commitments. Now, let's hear what they have to say" Jack took a step back and gestured for Nick and Ellie to go on.

[<Track 003: Beautiful in white>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRuDQ6aYeD0&list=PLxzidOZIXG1mHB0GEGISORNFpptmBkS5o&index=4&t=0s)

Nick cleared his throat, and let out a breath before starting.

"Before I start" he let go of Ellie's hands and took out a piece of folded paper out of his pocket, "I need to say this first. Ellie, you look so beautiful today, in white"

Ellie blushed, suddenly feeling shy under Nick's strong gaze.

"I am not good at big sentimental speeches like this, almost pulled off all my hair writing this. But then, I remember some wise words once said to me by a friend. Don't be a wuss, tell her how you feel. So that's what I'm gonna do."

The crowd burst into laughter, with Tony whistling and pointing to Ziva, signalling those were her words.

"Eleanor Bishop, you are the one who pulled me back when I was on the verge of losing my mind. My family was in danger at that time, so was my own life," Nick paused, swallowing the lump in his throat as Ellie reached out to take his free hand, "But you, you came along pointing a gun to my head. But at that moment, I felt relieved rather than threatened. I think my feelings for you had started from that moment, from the very beginning. And that's how our story unfolded. We became co-workers, teammates, friends, partners, best friends. It took us long enough to admit our feelings. I was so used to shoving sentiments down and just run away, changing alias after alias. And it took me times and times of almost losing you to realized that one simple fact, that I love you"

Nick sniffled, taking another deep breath to keep himself collected.

"That I want you, I want you in my life, I want you to be my life. Ellie, you have become my life. You waved your way into my heavily guarded heart and worked the walls down from inside and out. You fitted into my heart like you're a missing piece of mine. You kept me sane, kept me in line; you also drive me crazy sometimes. You were there at my darkest and my loneliest. You'd seen me spiral, seen me fall. But yet, you stayed. You didn't turn away."

Nick's voice broke at the last sentence, tears now flowing down his face. He took a deep before starting again.

"So today, with all of our family and friends present, I would like to promise you something.

For as long as I live, I will unconditionally cherish you, support you, love you.

I will stay by your side through the good and bad, the happiness and sadness, the health and sickness.

I will be there to offer you whatever your need from me in times of success and failure, highs and lows.

I will be satisfied with whatever our future holds, I will face whatever the universe throw at us.

As long as you are there with me, I have all I want and all I need for my life.

Because you, Eleanor Bishop, are the love of my life. From the beginning till the end, forever and always."

Ellie couldn't help herself but to step forward and pulled Nick into a hug. Carefully placing her forehead onto his shoulder without smearing any tears or makeup onto his suit, she closed her eyes and inhaled his woody scent, willing herself to calm down enough to read her vows.

Nick's hand went to the back of Ellie's hair on autopilot, gently stroking as he patiently waited for her to be ready.

[<Track 004: Easy>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X95tylIxAoc&list=PLxzidOZIXG1mHB0GEGISORNFpptmBkS5o&index=4)

"Oh god" Ellie exhaled when she pulled back from the embrace, earning giggles from Nick and the guests, "I definitely didn't expect I'll be crying this much at this part"

She let go of Nick's hand and turned to take her note from Kasie. She took one more deep breath before starting.

"I once thought I had already found my true love. Then I was proven wrong. Looking back, nothing really felt right. The second time, I knew it wasn't my true love but it's still something. That time I was told that I need to stop hiding my feeling behind the analytical front I put up. I was scared, cause that's all I knew how to not get hurt again. And it ended up got me hurt again. I lost my hope in love after that, not wanting to try again and get hurt again. I was convinced that it's me who's hard to love."

The lump in Ellie's throat was starting to get in her way, she had to stop and breath before continuing.

"Then you came along, the mysterious undercover agent Nickolas Torres. The moment I saw you in that alley? My heart did a little thing and I didn't know what it was. I started out skeptical about you. Letting my brain did the observation and analysis. But the more I watched, the more frequent my heart did that little thing. You never stopped a day working your way into my heart, Nick, you may not even know you're doing that. But you did, you got in and you earned your place. And what surprised me most, it's that you stayed. You put up with my weird quirks; you trusted me when I had trouble trusting anyone including myself"

Ellie was full on crying again, and Nick's heart constricted painfully at Ellie's words of insecurities. He reached out, just like Ellie did when he's saying his vows, and intertwined their fingers.

"Nick, you make me believe that I'm not hard to love; you make me feel like I'm not broken; you make me believe in love again.

And today, with all our loved ones here, I am going to promise you something. 

I will love you and cherish you with all my heart and all my life.

I will stand by you through the brightness and darkness.

I will be there when you need me, and even when you don't.

As long as I am still here, I will do all I can to support you and protect you.

You are all I need. With you, I don't care what our future is like.

You are all I want. With you, I will be okay with whatever we do and wherever we are.

Because you, Nicolas Torres, you are the love of my life. From day one to the the day of my last breath and beyond"

Nick had to pull Ellie in for another hug after hearing her vows.

"I love you Ellie, so much" Nick whispered in Ellie's ear.

"I love you too Nick, more than you ever know" Ellie whispered back.

They pulled back after a while, and dried each other's tears before looking at Jack.

Jack nodded when Ellie and Nick looked at her, knowing that they could proceed to the next part.

She cleared her throat, voice blocked up from the tears she had shed too.

"May I have the ring please?"

Tony nudged Tali, and instructed her to walk to the middle to of the altar.

She walked there with tiny careful steps and handed the box with the rings to Jack.

"Thank you Tali" Jack bent down to get the box from Tali and patted her hair lovingly.

The little girl was happy about accomplishing her task and skipped back to her parents.

Jack opened the box, revealing a pair of simple yet elegant silver wedding bands. [One was a silver band with a matte surface in the middle; another one was a more delicate one with a line of small diamonds.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eceb5a481db54ad76575c247ed79b82e/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-46/s640x960/4e1ffc02ee8b3986cc74ea12c221cb7f84c51523.jpg)

"These rings, they symbolize your love. They are a physical reminder of your vows to each other, a piece that connects your hearts and your lives. Now Kasie, please give Nick's ring to Ellie."

Kasie stepped forward and carefully picked up the ring from the box, handing it over to Ellie.

Ellie took it with shaking hand and Nick reached out with his hand shaking too.

"Ellie, as you place the ring into Nick's finger, please repeat after me" Jack instructed.

Ellie nodded, the smile on her face only grew bigger though she still had tears in her eyes.

"This ring I give to you

as a token of my love and devotion to you.

I pledge to you all that I am

and all that I will ever be as your wife.

With this ring,

I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"This ring I give to you" Ellie spoke the words as she pushed the ring into Nick's finger slowly, "as a token of my love and devotion to you" Her eyes shifted from Nick's hand to his dark brown eyes, "I pledge to you all that I am, and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." As Ellie repeated the last line, the ring was now in place on Nick's ring finger.

"Now Tim, please give Ellie's ring to Nick" Jack continued, as McGee came forward to do as asked.

Nick's hands were shaking even more now.

"Nick, as you place the ring into Ellie's finger, please repeat after me"

Nick nodded, hands holding out for Ellie's.

"This ring I give to you

as a token of my love and devotion to you.

As it encircles your finger,

may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"This ring I give to you" Nick slid the ring into Ellie's slender finger as he repeated after Jack, "as a token of my love and devotion to you." He looked into Ellie's teary eyes, and smiled wider as he proceeded, "As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Nick lifted Ellie's hand to place a kiss right on top of the ring as he finished the line, as if he's sealing a promise.

Now that the rings were perfectly fitted on their fingers respectively, Ellie and Nick's hands are intertwined as they looked at each other with an infinite amount of love as they waited for the line.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Jack announced with obvious excitement in her voice, "Nick, you may kiss your bride now"

Nick pulled Ellie closer by tugging her hands before releasing them so he could tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears. 

"I have been wanting to do this since I saw you walking down the isle" Nick whispered, hand moving to cup Ellie's face, thumb stroking her cheekbone.

Me too, since the moment I saw you standing here" Ellie whispered back, inching her face closer to Nick and snacking her arms around Nick's waist.

Nick closed the gap between them, leaning down to kiss Ellie on the lips. When their lips collided, it's like their world, their lives intertwined and all they could feel was each other. Ellie moved her arm to Nick's neck, pulling him even closer. Nick's free hand went to the small of Ellie's back, supporting her as he deepened the kiss. 

The crowd cheered loudly and clapped. But to the pair of newlywed, those were just distant noise as they were engrossed in feeling each other. When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. The cheers from the guests never died down, every one of them being truly happy for the newlywed.

"It's my honor to announce and present to you the newlywed, Mr. and Mrs Torres!" Jack announced with utter delight, and the clapping and cheering just got louder.

Ellie and Nick were laughing with joy, their hearts hammering with love. 

And when Nick picked Ellie up bridal style, running down the isle, Ellie squeaked with surprise and delight. Ellie hooked one arm around Nick's neck, another arm threw up in the air with joy.

"Let's go party!" Nick shouted while running towards the big green house nearby.

The crowd whistled and cheered, following the pair to the venue for the reception.


	3. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip: if you want to have the songs playing while you read, open the links in a new tab, they are all YouTube videos of the songs.

[Inside the green house, lines of long tables had been placed neatly. Piece of green plants were hanging down from the glass ceiling. There were also fairy lights and candles, readied to be lighted up later when the sun starting to go down.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebcdd184826eca76a1502dde7aae633f/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-1f/s2048x3072/af584703671c2591454350d377297a348404577a.jpg)

"Please, serve yourself with your choice of drink and be seated" Jack took her place at the front of the huge room on the makeshift stage, a flute of champagne already in hand, "Before we have the feast, a few among us would like to say a few words honoring our couple of the day"

On one side of the room, Kasie stood with her flute in her hand, a fork clinking the glass to grab the guests attention.

"Hi, I'm Kasie Hines, the maid of honor. Today, I am gonna tell you guys what it was like in my eyes seeing these two falling in love. I wasn't there yet when our Mr. and Mrs. first met. But I was there to witness those two danced around each other like idiots for way too long" Kasie rolled her eyes jokingly, causing the audience to giggle too, "I didn't know how it started or when, but I started to hear them mentioning each other a lot, always went like Bishop this, Torres that; Ellie blah blah blah, Nick blah blah blah. And I started seeing them never spent time at their own desks, either Nick at Ellie's or Ellie at Nick's. More and more suspicious things kept coming up. They took turns being jealous when another person came up in their lives, they worried about each other more than usual when they were not partnered in field, they spent more and more time outside work and grew closer. They claimed that they were only best friends and work partners. But I knew, seeing all these, I knew they were in love. There were just no any other explanations. I was truly happy when they finally got together, relieved that I won't have to watch them denying their obvious feelings anymore. On Ellie and Nick, I see growth, the power of love, making you wanting to be a better person. They both became a better person for each other"

Kasie paused, and wiped at her eyes for the unexpected tears before continuing.

"Ellie, Nick, my dear friends. Congratulations. Today, you two are gonna embark on a new journey in your lives. My most sincere wishes to the both of you, may you two continue to grow, to fight for each other, and to love. To Nick and Ellie"

Kasie wrapped up her speech, raising her flute and tilting it slightly to the direction of Ellie and Nick. 

"To Nick and Ellie" The guests echoed.

Ellie and Nick raised their glasses with their free hand, another intertwined as they sat shoulder to shoulder at the front of the middle table with Ellie almost snuggled into Nick.

On the other side of the room, another clinking was heard after Kasie sat down. Standing up with his glass of red wine, was McGee.

"Hello everyone. I'm Timothy McGee, today's best man. This is the second time for me being a best man for someone on the Team. The first time was for Tony and Ziva over there, and this time is for our new Mr. and Mrs. Torres here" McGee paused and took a sip at his wine before starting again, "When I first saw signs of there might be something going on between Nick and Ellie, I was like oh no history's gonna repeat itself. I would be doing the watching my younger siblings falling in love all over again. And indeed, that's what happened. I wasn't sure if that's goof or not at the beginning to be honest, with our line of work, and the once-very-scary rule 12. But I saw how they were, eyes glued to each other thinking that we didn't notice, the concept of personal space starting to vanish between them. Then I knew it would be inevitable. But they seemed to have no clue, using the best friends card to cover their feelings. Actually, I think they were the last ones to realize they're in love with each other in the whole office, how oblivious huh?" McGee mock-groaned, but the smile on his face? It's the typical kind of smile a big brother gave to his younger siblings when he's happy for them.

"But I guess what matters here now is that they are here today, committing their lives to one another. I had seen them fighting each other, seen them unintentionally hurting each other, but behind all this? I see them loving each other, with all their hearts. And today we all witnessed that. Nick, Ellie, you two are the one for each other. No matter what you face in the future, remember that you got each other and the love between you two, that love can break through anything. To unconditional love"

McGee raised his wine glass and motioned it to the couple.

"To unconditional love" The guests once again echoed the words, all raising their glasses and flutes too.

Ellie was crying again now, her friends' toasts touching her heart deeply. Nick turned his head to kiss Ellie's temple, putting down his wine glass to gently help Ellie wipe her tears away.

The popping sound of opening a champagne bottle signaled the start of the night-long celebration.

Ellie and Nick held the bottle together and filled the tower of flutes, cheers and whistles from the audiences never stopping.

Two gorgeous cakes were brought out when Nick and Ellie finished with the champagne.

[The first cake was a delicate one with more details, decorated with blue fondant flowers; the second one was simpler, with green fondant leaves and small roses around it.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/baf8b049853b0b214aed0117bc340bed/d4080a8958586009-50/s640x960/30ade09d9a830809e370807087dc2fa73dcd39cc.jpg)

As the host, Jack came onto the stage again and tapped the microphone.

"Here comes the cake cutting ceremony. As insisted by our bride, we are having two cakes tonight"

Ellie blushed, remembering how much she was teased by Nick when she couldn't choose between the two cakes and asked if they could have both. And how was Nick to deny his wife-to-be at that time?

"Cutting the cakes together, Nick and Ellie, is the first of the many task you do as a married couple. Please, take the knife together and cut the first cake when you're ready"

Ellie grabbed the knife first and moved to the blue cake. Nick followed her and moved to stand behind her, reaching forward like he's wrapping her up for a back hug to hold the knife with Ellie.

"On the count of three?" Nick whispered into Ellie's ear with his husky voice, sending a shiver down Ellie's spine.

She nodded, hands trembling at the heat Nick's transferring onto her with their body pressed together.

"One, two, three" Nick counted, and when it's three, the two of them pressed the knife downwards steadily. 

A mischief glint shone through Nick's eyes as they extracted the knife out from the cake.

After repeating the same on the second cake, Nick reached out to dip his finger into the cream before booping Ellie's nose.

"Nick!' Ellie exclaimed, putting down the knife so she could take revenge.

But Nick was faster, capturing Ellie in his embrace before she could touch the cake.

"You got something on your nose babe" Nick smirked, "Lemme help you fix it"

With that, he leaned in to kiss Ellie on her nose, licking the cream away.

Ellie was blushing furiously, her heart beating so fast she thought it would jump right out of her chest.

The crowd cheered at the little stun pulled by Nick, whose smirk just got even wider.

Ellie looked up at Nick when he backed away from her nose, she just couldn't help falling in love with him more and more.

Standing on her tip toes, Ellie leaned up to kiss Nick for the second time today.

As the guests enjoyed the food, half way through the meal, both Nick and Ellie got up from their seats and went to change.

They both agreed to pick an outfit for their first dance secretly, leaving it a surprise to be revealed on the big day.

"Oh my god, Ellie, I swear Nick is gonna faint seeing you in this thing" Kasie exclaimed when she saw the outfit Ellie was in when she stepped out of the bathroom.

[Ellie was wearing a white blazer over a white off-shoulder sleeveless jumpsuit, completing the outfit with a pair of cream-coloured pointed high heels.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bbd16b4c0dc98a599cc3b7d9c0370184/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-1f/s640x960/288b94f20190fcf36da1e9d30d5b8740b22d14a0.png)

Ellie smirked, that's exactly what she wanted from Nick. Well maybe not her husband fainting on their wedding night, but to surprise him with a sexy yet powerful outfit and to see him speechless.

Come on Kasie, I can't wait to see his face" Ellie was almost jumping with anticipation, as she dragged Kasie back to the green house.

"Suspender and bow tie huh?" McGee teased when Nick was clipping them on.

[Nick's wearing the same dress shirt he's in with the sleeves rolled up, changed the champagne-coloured tie into a golden brown bow tie. He also changed his grey pants into a pair of burlywood ones and clipped on a pair of matching colour suspenders.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8b2464b049498c72854e946512ba07f7/d26d0f6f9c985e6d-91/s400x600/5b9847f162c3a40e6cbd63cc325a10ba5def886b.jpg)

"Ellie mentioned once she wanna see me in them" Nick smiled dreamily when he recalled the memory.

"Fulfilling you wife's fantasy already, such a good hubby you are" 

"Stop teasing, Tim" Nick glared at McGee but the happiness on his face was making it not deterrent at all. 

"Okay okay, come let's go charm your wife"

The makeshift stage had been cleared. Now that the champagne tower and the cakes were gone, it had turned into a dance floor.

"Now to this special moment where our groom and bride are about to have their first dance. They had decided to keep the outfits for this part a secret from each other and it's the time for the big reveal. Come on out!"

As cued by Jack, Ellie and Nick appeared from the two sides of the dance floor.

"Woof" The word just slipped from Ellie out loud when she saw her new husband.

Suspenders and bow tie, those were the things she mentioned she would like to see Nick wearing one time when they were casually talking about fashion items. And he remembered.

"Oh my--" Nick was beyond stunned, his mouth hanging agape as he lost the words upon seeing his new wife.

Ellie was his goddess daily already, but this? This was a whole new level.

Nick was the first one to recover from the shock, crossed the dance floor in a few strides.

When he stood in front of Ellie, Nick held out a hand and took a bow.

"Hello miss, You care to dance?"

Ellie placed her hand onto Nick's, and did a small curtsy.

"My honor"

[<Track 005: Can't help falling in love with you>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0WTFfZqjz0&list=PLxzidOZIXG1mHB0GEGISORNFpptmBkS5o&index=6&t=0s)

The pair slowly waltzed to the middle of the dance floor as the band started to play the song softly.

_Wise men say,_

_"Only fools rush in"_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Getting into place, Nick placed his hand onto Ellie's waist and held her hand with another.

Following Nick's lead, Ellie placed her free hand onto Nick's shoulder.

They started swaying side to side, slowly getting used to the rhythm of the song. 

They locked eyes as they danced, smiles of pure happiness identical on their faces. 

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Nick released Ellie and twirled her around, earning a delightful giggle from her.

And he wondered, if he can ever not fall in love with Ellie.

_Like the river flows_

_Shortly to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

Ellie eye's involuntarily drifted to Nick's lips when she's back in place after the turn, hand now on Nick's pec instead of his shoulder.

And she wondered, if she can ever not believe that she's meant to be with Nick.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

They continued the waltz, as they inched closer to each other.

In this moment, it seemed to Ellie and Nick that their surroundings had faded into black.

All they could hear was the soft song playing.

All they could feel was each other's touches.

All they could see was each other and the love in their eyes.

_Like the river flows_

_Shortly to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be, oh_

At this point, Ellie had her one hand still on Nick's chest, another at the nape of his neck.

And Nick had both of his arms around Ellie's waist.

Their forehead pressed together, just slow dancing and letting the loving atmosphere swallow them.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

As the song approaching its ending, Nick pulled back a little so that he could look into Ellie's eyes.

"Ellie" He whispered, "I can't help falling in love with you, you know that right?"

Ellie blushed again, she had already lost count of how many times she blushed today. 

"I can't help falling in love with you too, Nick" Ellie whispered back, eyes shining with happy tears.

And Nick couldn't help kissing Ellie right there.

The crowd had surrounded around the dance floor during the dance, and they cheered for the new couple as they ended their first dance with a kiss.

As Ellie and Nick pulled apart, they exchanged a glance and Nick signaled the band to play the next song.

[<Track 006: Marry you> ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkz0M4TS7oA)

The guests erupted with joy when the upbeat music started playing.

Ellie and Nick parted way for a while, going around to pull their friends and family into the dance floor.

The whole room was now filled with joy and happiness, each and every one of the guests just celebrating love.

It was like a musical number, that one big dance bring everyone together.

Ellie and Nick waved through the crowd dancing with their loved ones, the smiles and the laughter never stopped.

At some point through out the song, Ellie shed her blazer before making her way to Nick. She got a plan in mind.

Nick was entertaining the NCIS kids when Ellie found him, taking turns to pick them up and spin them around.

Ellie smiled, her heart warming at the thought that one day Nick would be doing this for their children.

"Auntie Ellie!" The kids shouted through the music when they spotted her, rushing over to hug her legs.

Ellie giggled, bending down to kiss them on their heads one by one before letting them go running through the dance floor.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"Ellie" All Nick could do was breathe out his wife's name when he laid eyes on Ellie, now only wearing the jumpsuit.

Ellie smirked, and pulled Nick closer to her by his suspenders.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Torres" 

"You look sensational Ellie" 

And they were pressed together now, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, swaying casually along with the beat.

"I take it you like this outfit?" Ellie asked, batting her lashes innocently.

"Oh Ellie, you have no idea" Nick said with a husked tone, one hand swiping Ellie's long blonde locks to one side, exposing her bare shoulder and dipping his head to kiss it, "You are perfect" 

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Ellie almost swooned when Nick kissed her shoulder.

"You know I kinda wanna sneak out of here now" Pressing herself more into Nick's body, Ellie said in a similar husked tone, "Seeing you in these suspenders? You are a living fantasy Nick, my fantasy"

Nick groaned, and he couldn't care about all the people around them anymore and captured Ellie's lips with force.

Ellie returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, hands gripping at Nick's suspenders to keep him flushed against her.

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

"I do Nick, I do"

"I do too Ellie"


	4. Ending (new beginning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip: if you want to have the songs playing while you read, open the links in a new tab, they are all YouTube videos of the songs.

As the happy times went by, the sky was pitch dark now, dotted with stars.

The moonlight shone through the glass ceiling of the green house, illuminating the room along with the candles and fairy lights.

Most of the guests had left by now. The only ones staying behind were their families and the team.

The kids were now quietly sitting on the floor around Jack and Gibbs, listening intently to the stories they were telling.

The adults were either sipping at their drinks, talking to each other; or slow dancing to the soft music the band's still playing.

Ellie and Nick were cuddled up at one of the corners, looking at the room of people who were the most important to them.

"This is perfect, isn't it?" Ellie asked softly, her head pillowing on Nick's chest.

"It is. I will never forget today" Nick replied with a same soft tone.

"Thank you Nick" Ellie sat up a little so she could look Nick in his eyes.

"What for, you silly?" Nick smiled softly at Ellie, fingers gently swiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"For being you, for loving me" Ellie whispered, eyes watering as she felt the love expanding her heart.

"Right back at ya my love" Nick kissed Ellie's forehead lightly, before kissing her on her lips.

"Can we dance one more time?" Ellie asked when they broke apart from the kiss, one of the softest they had ever shared.

"I can never say no to you baby" 

[<Track 007: Incredible>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdORC0HLwCc&list=PLxzidOZIXG1mHB0GEGISORNFpptmBkS5o&index=8&t=0s)

_It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever_

_Dancing 'till both our feet ache_

_My love, nothing can break these arms_

_In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter_

_But dancing like it's our own stage_

_My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_

Ellie and Nick just swayed from side to side slowly as the song played softly in the background.

Their foreheads pressed together, Ellie's hands clasped behind Nick's neck, Nick's arms encircling Ellie's waist tightly.

Both Ellie and Nick had their eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Nick asked in a whisper, no need to speak up being so close to Ellie.

_And all our friends are going home_

_Just leaving us all alone_

_And there's moments like this I never wanna let go_

_We're still those two kids putting on a show_

_Standing in the room, so quiet, I'm lost in your eyes_

_It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on_

"Fine by me, I never wanna let go" Ellie whispered back, opening her eyes to look at Nick.

The surreal feeling of getting married was settling in, as she studied Nick's face closely.

This man she got to call him her love, her husband.

Nick opened his eyes feeling Ellie's gaze, and he was a goner immediately.

Looking into Ellie's bright eyes, Nick was lost in the love he saw in them.

And he was lost in the love given to him by Ellie.

This woman he got to call her his love, his wife.

_Staring in your navy eyes as we hold each other_

_Dancing through the night_

"Ellie?" Nick called his wife's name softly mid-sway, "You wanna go out and see the stars?" 

"Sure" Ellie agreed without a thought, eyes already shifting up to look at the sky through the glass ceiling.

Nick untangled his arms from Ellie's middle to remove her hands from his neck. Placing a kiss on to the backs of them, Nick captured Ellie's small hands in his as he tugged her towards outside, picking up Ellie's blazer on their way out.

He made sure the blazer was tightly wrapped around Ellie before they exited the room, pulling her flush against his side to shield her from any cool autumn night breeze.

And Ellie never felt warmer.

_My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_

_Oh, incredible tonight_

_Incredible tonight_

_My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_

They sat down on a soft dry patch of grass, Nick pulling Ellie on top of him as he laid back with a hand behind his head as a pillow.

Ellie curled up against Nick's body, hands securely closed around him.

They just laid there looking up at the clear night sky. They just laid there wrapped up in each other's embrace.

The night was quiet, the only sounds heard are the soft rustling of the grass and trees, and the soft murmurs exchanged by the couple.

Ellie pointed out stars she knew, telling Nick about them.

Nick pointed at stars he didn't know, asking Ellie about them.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"You looked incredible tonight, my love"

"You too, my love"

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"The stars are so bright tonight"

"They are all shining for our love"

"I love you Mrs. Torres"

"I love you too Mr. Torres"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has finally come to an end, my biggest project, my baby. This fic will forever hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Special shout out to Ally (@enchantedbooklover18) and Sofia (@indestinatus). I couldn't give you two enough credits for helping me out throughout the whole writing process, helping me choose the details and getting me through all the emotions. I love you two and I couldn't be more grateful to have you two in my life😘😘😘
> 
> Thank you for every one of you who showed love for this fic, I wouldn't be able to finish this without those.
> 
> This also wrapped up Ellick Week for me. I had so much fun writing up all the fics. (Thank you for letting me be late for the last day XD)  
> Thank you all for reading, and leaving kudos and comments. All of them mean a lot to me 💚💚
> 
> Xx,  
> Tiffany :')


End file.
